The New Joker
by JokerxHarley570
Summary: Harley is in prison after the events of Suicide Squad. But there's a curious security guard who realises he makes a better Mistah J than the one on his way to get his Harley.
1. chapter 1

Chapter I: The New guy.

Belle Reave, he'd heard about the crazy shit that'd happened here, the whack jobs they had locked up. He couldn't believe he could've been transferred to a place like this from a calm town. As he was toured around the place he was tormented by the screening inmates and dark interiors. He'd been led around and shown basic facilities and the like. "One bit of advice, there's one inmate here that likes to get "close" with our guards. Trust me you don't want to." The officer showing him around said in a firm voice. "What exactly happens?" He said back. "Let's just say she says she won't bite, but yesterday she just bit some poor basterds tongue out. So that should give you a reason to maintain distance." He explained further.

"Where is this person exactly?" He asked again. "Central cell, in the far wing."

He envisioned this person, he imagined a witch or something. Someone who looked too evil to touch. He finished his tour and made his way back to his room, he was already scheduled to escort the delivery of meals to inmates in case there was an incident.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Her

He had been walking back and forth up and down halls as guards opened slits in cell doors and passed the prisoners their measly rations. He checked off each block as they went and figured they'd finished after a while. "Ferko!" A guard at the end of the hall shouted to him. "What?" He replied. "We got one more to go, get that taser ready, just in case."

He checked his chart and noticed the last name on the list, in that central cell. "Harley Quinn?" He asked himself reading the chart. He walked down the hall and around the corner where a group of around 10 guards were already prepared to enter the cell block containing the last prisoner. "I hate this bitch." One guard mumbled behind him. "You see what happened to Richards in here?" Another guard asked him. "No, I'm new here actually." Ferko responded. "Ah great a rookie, well as a matter a' fact she broke the poor idiots spine against the cell." The other guard continued.

"Alright let's get this over with." The lead guard said aggravated opening the door. They fanned out around the cell in the middle of the large room. He checked his taser, testing it. His eyes focused on the cell. There was a girl in there, half hanging off the bed in the cell corner. She didn't appear like he'd expected, almost perfectly white skin, pale hair. She actually seemed quite beautiful. She arched her head back looking at the guards entering the room. "Hi Boys! Miss me?" She shouted ecstatically. He suppressed a small grin and chuckled a bit. The Sergeant approached the cell casually, taser already activated. "Hey you gonna eat or what? He said rapping at bars with his knight stick. She sat up now acting weirdly, walking around. "I thought you fellas came here to play, how sad." She replied. "Alright alright just take the damn food so I can get the hell out of here."

"Oh fine." She said pouting and reached through the bars grabbing the plate of whatever the hell it was from him. "Alright now we're done" the Sergeant said looking over at Ferko, who was staring the girl in the cell. "Ferko!" He shouted. "Oh right sorry." He replied crossing off the last name on the list. "Ok now let's get the hell out of here, Ferko you watch her and don't let her put a fork in your neck." The sergeant said. "Alright let's go." The sergeant ordered leading the other guards out. Leaving only the girl and Ferko in the room.

He watched her looking at the prison food in disgust. "Nah I'm not eating this slop today." She said tossing the plate in the small bin in her cell. "You have to eat you know." He said from the side of the room. "Not my fault, you try eating this crap." She said crossing her arms and pouting. He listened to her but was still distracted by her looks. "I can see you staring at me." She said laughing. "Oh, sorry." He said embarrassed, snapping back to reality.

"No you're not, all these guys do is look at me. I'm a plaything to some and a thing to others." She said lying in her bed. He felt guilt, he never was a charmer anyways. He felt his pockets, finding the energy bar he'd kept if he needed it. He walked over to the cell remembering what he'd been told about her behaviour. He cautiously stepped up to the bars behind her. "Here." He said holding the bar through the bars. She looked up at him, confused. "Look who's brave. I usually prefer to play in here though." She said looking away, she was grinning wickedly. "I'm not playing, you need to eat so I might as well give you something edible." She scoffed, "I could just bite your hand right now." "And I could just tase you." He replied. "I've killed three guards ya know." She said looking back at him.

"Maybe they just didn't know what they were doing." He said, "Now are you going to take this or is my arm just gonna get weaker?" She gave him a strange smile and took the bar from his hand and left it beside her, "later." She said quietly. He rested his arm in the horizontal bar on the cage. "So what exactly is causing you to be such a nice guy?" She asked him, the smile returning to her face. "I don't know, I'm just not a very cruel person I guess." He said covering up his real thoughts. "Bullshit." She said laughing out loud, "I saw you staring at me the whole time, no one else does, at least like you."

His face turned red, he couldn't help but suppress a small smirk that she noticed instantly creasing under his fabric face cover. "Aha, got ya." She laughed again sitting up on her bed. "Ok I'll admit you're beautiful." He said the smirk on his face showing through the face mask.

"Richards said that too, he's not gonna walk anymore." She said with a devious look. "Well I don't intend to let you bend me against the bars." He said back leaning against them to see what she would do. "Aw so you don't like to play with me?" She said faking a pout. "Define play?" He said back. "Anything that's fun." She said looking at him smiling genuinely. "Oh that. Well I don't exactly feel comfortable being in a cell locked with you. Yet." He said half mumbling. "So what're you gonna do?" She said curiously. "Well why're you still talking to me if you don't like me?" He asked taking a step back. "I didn't say I don't like you. I'm just bored." She said standing up and holding the bars. "Bored?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I'm bored. Come in here and play with me." She said leaning in the bars now. "Play with you? What like date night?" He said with a small laugh. "You could call it that." She said smiling seductively. "I'm tempted." He replied adjusting his helmet strap. "Come oooonnnn." She said again, slacking down.

He said nothing and walked over to the door checking its lock. Then walked back to the cell door. "Fun huh?" He said smiling at her. "Yeah, so?" He pulled out a key from his pocket and began unlocking the cell. "You sure you're not making a mistake there?" She said standing and striding towards the cell door. "Considering I have no intention of killing anyone today, yes I'm sure." He said finishing the locks and opening the cell.

She casually walked up to him, "Just one problem." She said smirking at him. "What's that?" He said back. She quickly grabbed his gun from its holster and put it into his view. "This thing is a no no." She said dropping the magazine from the gun. "Oh jeez you scared me for a second." He said shaking a bit. "Don't worry, I don't bite the nice ones." She said smiling and dropping the gun to the floor. She looked at the name on his bulletproof vest, "Ferko huh?" She asked. "Yep, Harley Quinn I presume?" He asked back. "Right a roonie." She said happily.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her, he landed hard on his back. She got on her hands and knees over him and looked at him with an insane smile. "Why?" He asked grunting in pain. "I said fun buddy." She said slapping his helmet. "Probably should've guessed." He said still in pain as she stood up.

"Oh it feels good to be less confined than I am in that cage." She said stretching her arms. "I'll bet it's terrible" he said standing up and taking in her looks. "So I'm gonna make a wild guess that you're Fallin' for me?" She said looking at him. "A bit yeah." He said his face turning red again. "You do realize two things, one being I'm the craziest girl in here, two I..." she stopped. "Something wrong?" He asked as her face went blank. She remembered the vision of the helicopter crashing in the city. Who she'd lost.

A lone tear ran down her face as she lowered her arms from stretching. "Are you alright?" He asked again cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder. Another tear and another came, she threw herself into him hugging him and bursting into tears. He gently placed his arms behind her, confused. "Hold me." She sobbed. He never expected this kind of emotion from a girl who sounded so inhuman from the descriptions. He held her tighter as she cried harder and louder.

She cried for about 20 minutes straight and finally began to pull herself together. She pulled her face from his chest and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You ever been in love F?" She asked sobbing still. "F?" He asked confused at what she'd said. "I figured it's a good nickname but answer the question." She said. "Yes, I have." He said back calmly, still holding her tightly. "Who?" She asked. He questioned what he was about to say in his mind, but might as well not start a relationship with a lie. "You." He said in a shaky tone. He felt her suddenly stop moving in his arms and she went silent.

She was still for a moment and pulled back looking at him, tears still in her eyes. "Me?" She asked him softly. "He allowed a smile to cross his face as he made eye contact. "Yes, you." She stood frozen as if processing his words. Then a small smirk curled across her pale face. "Should I take it back?" He asked chuckling. She put a hand on his chest, "Do that and I'll rip a chunk outta ya neck." She said back smiling now. He placed a gloved hand on her chin. "Good, I wouldn't take it back anyways." He said looking into her eyes, a small smile running across his face. She let go of him and giving a small sigh, strolled over to the nearby wall and sat down. "You feeling alright then?" He asked standing where they'd been. "I don't know..." she said pulling her knees against herself and crossing her arms on top of them. He walked over to her and looked down at her as she stared straight ahead blankly. "If we were together, would you ever leave me?" She said placing her head on her arms. "Never, not unless you wanted me to leave you." He replied. She stayed silent.

"You seem like an amazing girl." He said trying to lighten her mood, again she said nothing. He gave a sigh and walked to the wall next to her and slid down to the floor. He looked over and saw she was quietly crying, looking down. He moved closer to her, slowly. She payed no attention to him, her mind filled with images of the worst moments of her life, from the death of her Joker to the abuses by the guards. He reached over and placed a hand in her hair and ran his gloved fingers through it. She gave a small sniffle and looked over at him, still resting her head on her arms. "For what it's worth, I love you." He said giving her a smile. She smiled back, tears still in her eyes. He leaned closer to her and kept his eyes focused on hers. She looked back into his and maintained her smile. He pulled her head closer to him until their noses were touching. "You really do love me." She said putting a hand on his chest and using the other to pull down his face cover, exposing his nose and mouth. "I do..." he said quietly pulling her the final inch until their lips made contact.

She laughed a bit inside and placed both of her arms around him pulling him closer. He did the same to her, rubbing his hands around her back. She slowly began to deepen the kiss and pulled him atop of her as she lowered herself backward to the floor.

After a while they broke contact and stared into each other's eyes. "I don't think we should do this already." He said. "Aw, but I thought we were gonna play." She said frowning. "Maybe some other time when I know we don't run the risk if being caught." He said back. "Alright." She said sulking now. "Aw don't be like that." He said running the back of his hand over her cheek. She continued pouting and looked away from him. He gave a sigh and after a slight pause, he pulled her up against him and rolled over, so now she was on top of him. "What're you doing?" She said laughing. "Just saying I love you in my own way." He said giving a small smirk. She smiled at him and placed her head on his chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head, occasionally running his fingers through her hair.

"Golly im tired." She said smirking. "Well in that case." He said sitting up. She was now sitting in his lap. "I may as well give you a lift." He said carrying her into her cell and lying her on the bed. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead and walked toward the door of the cell. "F?" She asked. He stopped and turned around "Yes?" "Why don't you stay awhile?" She asked flicking her eyes to the folding chair beside her bed. "Do you want me to?" He asked. "Yes please." She said smiling. "Alright." He replied smirking and sitting in the chair beside her. She leaned over and laid her head on his lap looking up at him. "I..." he said, But cut himself off. "You what?" She asked him. "I... love you." He said putting a hand into her hair. "I love you too." She said smiling up at him. She slowly dozed off in his lap and so did he, slowly running his gloved fingers through her soft hair until he was out.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III: Well that was fast.

He woke up around an hour later. He looked down and saw Harley Still asleep in his lap, she was smiling. He smirked and gently lifted her off his lap onto the bed, careful to not wake her. He pulled the blanket tossed at the edge of the bed over her and adjusted her hair. He finished his work by Kissing her on the forehead. He walked quietly the cell door and closed, it Locking it. He picked up his gun and placed the magazine back into it and holstered the weapon.

Walking to the door, he gave a quick glimpse back to the cell. She was still asleep, still smiling, and beautiful as ever. "What a gal." He whispered to himself closing the door and walking back to his quarters.

After he closed the door, she'd woken up from the noise. "Mm, how long was I out?" She asked. She opened her eyes and was surprised at his absence. "F?" She said, sitting up and looking around frantically. She stood up now, "F, c'mon this ain't funny!" She shouted into the empty room. She ran over to the cell door and pushed on it, feeling it was locked. She rested her head on the bars, and began to tear up. "I hate him." She sobbed to herself. Her crying intensified and she sank to the ground, pounding her fist into the bars.

Ferko walked around, he was tired, he guessed it was all the emotion that he'd just gone through. "I need coffee." He said to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

As he walked to the mess hall, no one could see it of course under his face scarf, he was smiling like a clown. He kept thinking to himself about the hilarity of it all. First day ok the job, he saw, fell in love with, and was now attached to a woman with a reputation that made other guys skin crawl. She was beautiful though. She had a sweet laugh with just a touch of crazy...

He opened the door to the mess hall, and of course, Sergeant smartass and his gang were the only ones there.

Ferko walked silently over to the worn coffee dispenser and didn't even look in their direction. But of course, one of them just had to speak. "How was your first shift rookie?" One of the guards called. "Fine." Ferko responded in a quiet tone. He began to fill his cup. "She talk to you at all?" The Sergeant asked. "A bit." Ferko replied again in a quiet voice. "About what?" Another guard asked. "The hell do I know? I wasn't even paying attention."

Ferko was smiling under that scarf, no one knew. He put a lid on the foam cup and walked towards the exit. "You watch out rookie. If you let her get in your head you'll end up on the other side of those bars." The sergeant said to him. Ferko stopped, the door halfway open. "Maybe I won't." He mumbled.

He walked back to his quarters and locked the door. He took off his helmet and tossed it onto his bed in the corner of the 20 by 20 room. It was shabby, metal walls, few pieces of furniture that included a bed, a small table and a bench. There was also a small attached bathroom with only a shower and toilet. He had a small fountain outside his door for water. He checked his schedule for his next duty of the day. By sheer coincidence he was ordered to "sanitize prisoner #6669." He went to his small computer, purposed only for his work to see who that prisoner was. He was shocked to find out it was none other than a certain Harley Quinn.

He pulled his cover down and practically drank the whole coffee in one go. "Sanitisation. That means..." his mind started to drift. "Talk about a fast relationship." He laughed.

He kicked his feet up on the desk and stared at the wall clock. 7:14 P.M., his break was over at 7:30. He pulled his knife out and started to look over the blade, bored. "She is pretty crazy." He thought. "What if she is trying to get inside my head..."


	4. Chapter IV

**Alright, this is where the M rating comes in. Pretty lightly however. And in case you couldn't tell, yes, this is my first published fanfic. I spend 30 minutes scanning for grammar and whatnot. But I will say, I'm not terribly good at writing stories like this so please give me some leeway. Enjoy!**

Chapter IV: Waterworks

She'd been crying for several minutes when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening to the room. "F?" She said spinning around and standing up quickly. It wasn't him but a group of four guards and a nurse entering the room with a wheel chair. Sanitation, Quinn." One of the guards said to her. "Ugh, are you gonna hit me again?" Harley said pouting as the guard unlocked the cell door. "Shut it." He said angrily as he opened the cell. "C'mon I don't have all day." He growled. "What if I don't want to wash up right now." Harley said crossing her arms and standing tall. "I said move it!" He said grabbing her hair and yanking her out of the cell. "Ow! Ow! Stop it jackass!" She said punching him in the face as he tried to pull her. He reeled in pain dropping his rifle on the floor and grabbing his face. Blood began to pour out of his nose and mouth. "Whoops a Daisy!" Harley said smirking. "You little shit!" He said walking over to her and kneeing her in the stomach. She dropped to the floor struggling to breathe after having the air knocked out of her. Another guard grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up into the wheelchair. The nurse began to strap her into it. "I'm gonna friggin' kill all a' ya when I get outta here." She protested. "Good luck with that now shut the fuck up." The guard behind her said slapping her in the back of the head. The nurse finished strapping her in and the group then wheeled her to the sanitation room.

After a while of wheeling her through corridors they finally arrived at the sanitation room. The nurse cautiously undid Harley's restraints. She stood up and stretched. "Was that necessary to be that tight?" She asked. "Just shut up and strip for sanitation." One guard said annoyed. "I said I don't feel Like a shower today!" Harley said crossing her arms and protesting.

"Does she have to make everything difficult?!" One guard asked the others. "Here hold her arms." One guard said motioning the others forward. They grabbed her arms and held her against the wall. The senior guard began forcefully undressing her. Ripping off the prison shirt she'd tied instead of allowing it to sit normally on her body and yanking her pants and underwear down. "This is basically rape you know." Harley snarled at him. "You started it." He said yanking her bra off. "Now get the hell over there and stand still. And where the hell is Ferko? He's supposed to be doing this damned thing." He said angrily. She was walking over to the shower stall as he said so. "He's gonna see me nude." She said to herself, smiling Slightly. "Ferko where the fuck are you??" The guard shouted into his radio. "Almost there, just got hung up in solitary." Ferko responded over the radio.

A minute or so later he came running into the door panting. "Here." He said catching his breath. "Here." The senior guard said tossing a fire hose at him, Ferko barely catching it. "Hose her down, we'll be back in 30 so take your time. The guard said to him motioning for the other guards to leave. He was half out the door when he looked back in, "By the way, there aren't any regulations in here so if she gets outta line, a few punches won't be detrimental to you." He said closing the door and laughing out loud.

"Alright then." Ferko said to himself. He looked over at Harley who was standing bare in the shower stall, arms crossed and leaning against the tiled wall. "So anything ya gotta say to me?" She said looking angrily at him. "What?" He said confused. "You know." She said walking up to him. "Um..." he said slightly leaning back. "Yes?" She said still looking angry. "I...love you." He said, unsure if that's what she wanted to hear. She stared at him for a moment still angry, then threw her arms around him hugging him tightly lifting one leg in the air. "Love ya too F." She said enthusiastically. "So uh, this is a bit sudden huh?" He said carefully hugging her bare body. "What you don't like me naked?" She asked him looking up at him with a dirty smile. "I didn't say that, it's just I never expected to fall in love, kiss for the first time, and see you naked all in one day." He said smiling at her. "Ah well, crazy crap happens here, you'll find out soon enough." She said hugging him tighter. "So uh, want to get this over with?" he said looking over at the hose. "Ugh, I guess. Just be careful." She said sighing and walking back to the stall. He picked up the hose and walked over to the stall as well. She turned around and covered her breasts and crotch, preparing for the sting of the water on her skin. He levelled it and placed a hand on the valve.

He stood motionless for several moments. "What're you tryina' build suspense or something?" She said getting frustrated. He threw the hose down, "I can't spray you down with a goddamned fire hose, it's inhumane." He said to her. "Well if you don't they're gonna get pretty mad." She said. "I have an idea, there's an elevator just around the corner, my quarters are just by the elevator two floors up." He said grabbing a towel off the rack nearby. "So?" She asked confused. "So that means you can just take a real shower in mine." He said giving her a quick smile. "Do I get you too?" She asked laughing. "Maybe." He said smiling back. "Now here." He said tossing the towel to her and walking to the door. She wrapped the towel around herself and followed him. They cautiously exited the room and rounded the corner to the elevator. He pressed the button opening the elevator and getting inside quickly. "Thanks F." She said smiling at him. "Anything for you." He said pressing the button sending the elevator up. She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. He looked over and smiled, placing an arm around her. The door opened and he pulled her out quickly and ran quickly to his room nearby. He pulled out his ID card and swiped it through the lock. He opened the door and allowed her to enter, following behind and closing the door. "Showers over there." He said motioning to the closet sized bathroom in the corner of the room. "Okay, thanks F." She said kissing him on the cheek and scampering into the bathroom closing the door. He sat on his bed, his mind wandering over the image of her beautiful body. She was a wonderful girl and he was lucky enough to be the guy she loved. After a few minutes having heard her start her shower, she called from the bathroom, "F, im gonna need help with my back when I'm done." "Of course sweetheart." He called back.

A few moments later he heard the shower stop and he stood up walking to the door. "You done Harl?" He said knocking on the door. Suddenly the door opened and she yanked him inside, the lights were off. "Harl?" He said confused. She put her arms around him in the dark and kissed him firmly. He reeled at first but slowly put his arms around her and deepened their kiss. He rubbed her back slowly and gave her a small pinch on the behind. She broke contact after a while of passionate kissing. "I suppose we gotta get back down there huh?" She said slowly. "Yeah." He said placing a hand on her back "I love you." She said putting her head against his chest. "I love you too." He said flicking the light on. He reached over the towel placed on the top of the toilet and wrapped it around her. She hugged him reaching behind and grabbing his ID card from his back pocket. He walked out of the bathroom and opened the door peering out to see if all was clear. She followed him out, making sure not to close the door completely.

After a while of sneaking they made their way back to the sanitary room. She began drying her hair as he watched, trying to focus on her face. "Like what ya see sweetie?" She asked laughing when she caught him looking at her breasts. "I do, you're so beautiful all over." He said practically mesmerized. He sprayed the fire hose around the stall to give the illusion that he'd hosed her down in here.

She'd just finished dressing when the guards from earlier entered the room. "Have fun?" The senior guard asked. "We had a blast." Harley said pretending to be irritated. "Good now you gonna get back to you're cell or don't you feel like that today?" He said sneering at her. "Ah shut you're trap." She said to him, sticking her tongue out at him. The nurse then entered to wheel her back to her cell.


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V: Covert love

He'd escorted her back to her cell, sneaking her a quick kiss before he left. He walked with the other guards to the mess hall for dinner. The food was no different than what the prisoners got, the exception being it had flavour and didn't move. He sat picking at the slop on his tray by himself, head resting in his palm. He was thinking about Harley. "Maybe I should break her out." He thought to himself. "Or maybe I can get her on parole." He continued thinking of ways to get her out of this hellhole and himself along with her. Just then some of the other guards came over to him and bombarded him with questions. "Did you see her?" One guard, Jordan, asked him. "Yeah..." Ferko answered still daydreaming. "Did you do anything else?" Another guard asked him. "Define anything else." Ferko asked looking over at him. "You know. Did you fuck her." He continued. "Oh fuck off." Ferko said annoyed and flicking some food off his fork at him. "Did ya?" Another guard asked behind him. Ferko stood up now, he was at least an inch taller than most of the other rookie guards around him. "I said beat it." He said sternly. The other guards backed off and walked off laughing. "He did." One of them said laughing. Then two other guards walked over to him. He ignored them. "Ignore those kids man, they annoy everyone." One of them said. "I can see that." Ferko said sitting down. "Why is there such a mixed atmosphere in here around her?" "She's a nut, she can't be trusted and not to mention she doesn't have a good record with the guys in the sickbay." The other guard said. "Ah I see." Ferko said picking up his tray and tossing it into the nearby trash bin. "I think she can be trusted for the record." He said walking off. "Just watch yourself around her." One of the guards said. "Yeah yeah." Ferko said walking off.

He waited a while for the next shift and was sent on free watch for a bit. He decided to use that time to see Harley again. Casually walking down the halls and wearing a smirk on his face he made the way to her cell.

She was up on the top of the cage cell hanging on pieces of cloth, probably her bedsheets. She looked over at him, "Oh, hi F!" She said lowering herself to the floor. "What in god's name are you doing?" He asked putting his rifle against the cell. "I'm nuts. What kinda question is that?" She said gripping the bars and laughing. "Good point." He replied leaning against the bars. "Wanna come in?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"Why?" He asked poking her nose through the bars. "I'm bored. Come on. Pretty please." She said slacking down. "Harl. No offence but I don't know if I trust you completely yet." He said with a sigh. "Is this how ya gonna treat ya girlfriend?" She said gripping the bars tighter. "Girlfriend?" He repeated. "F." She said grabbing his collar and pulling him hard against the bars. "What?" He asked a bit shocked. "You're gonna do one of two things. One: say no again and I snap your neck. Or two: You shut the hell up, get in here, and kiss me." She said demandingly. "You like to play rough huh?" He asked. "Yup." She said with a laugh loaded with all sorts of insane. "Well in that case." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand off him. "I'll be right in." He said, his words being returned with a smile by her.

He unlocked the cell door and she pulled him inside by the collar and kissed him hard. He was surprised by the swiftness in her actions but he savoured every second. He pushed her back a bit. "How long are you in here?" He said hugging her. "Three life sentences minus 20 years." She said giggling. "You're joking." He said shocked. "Ok two life sentences but hey, what's the difference. Unless..." She said still giggling. "Unless what?" He asked. "I know we've only been together for eight hours, and this is a big ass shot in the dark. But what about bustin' me outta here?" She said looking him in the eyes. "You want me to break you out?" He asked shocked. She let go of him, "Yeah my hopes were a bit too high." She said sighing and lying on her bed. "I'll see." He said out of the blue. "Ah forget it." She said looking up at the skylight. "Harley." He said kneeling by her bed. "What?" She said looking over at him. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead. "I love ya too F." She said giggling.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI: Sneaky little Harlequin.

She sat lying in her bed waiting. Looking up at the ceiling and the clock in the wall, waiting until the clock hit 9. "Lights out." A guards voice said over a speaker. "Yep." She said to herself. The lights in the room dimmed to where it was just enough to see, then the spotlight in the ceiling Flicked on over her cell. "Ugh, is this really necessary?" She asked herself. She then remembered the ID card she'd stolen from Ferko. She sat up in her bed and grabbed her pillow. She reached in her rolled up sheet and pulled the thin card out. She stood up and walked to the cell door and slid the card through the scanner and opened the cell slowly so as to not make any noise.

She closed the door and scampered to the room door. Again using the card to leave. She navigated passages and corridors making her way to the elevator she'd used with Ferko earlier. The elevator opened and she entered. She pressed the button for the floor his room was on, but shockingly, the elevator descended. She panicked. "Oh crud!" She said looking around the elevator. She quickly pressed the stop button on the panel and waited. After a while she pressed the button for the 5th floor again and the elevator thankfully went up. The door opened and she carefully stepped through the dark hallway to Ferko's room.

She slid the card and opened the door carefully. He was passed out on his bed, lying in his underwear. She cautiously closed the door and placed her pillow next to his and gently got into bed with him, pulling the blanket off the floor and over both of them. She then began to doze off next to him. He started to wake up at the presence of someone else in bed with him. "What the?" He asked looking over at her lying in bed next to him. "Harley?!" He said shocked. "Hiya sweetie." She said smiling at him. "What the hell? How the hell? Why?" He asked frantically. "I couldn't sleep, sorry." She said frowning. "How did you get out!" He asked. "I borrowed this." She said holding his ID in view. He snatched it out of her hand. "Sorry sweetie." She said starting to tear up. "Don't cry. I'm just confused." He said placing a hand on the side of her face. "D'ya still love me?" She asked. "Of course I do." He said as he pulled her against him.

"Well you do realize that you can't stay here all night right? They'll check and see you're missing." He said. "That's true." She sighed. "Well." "Well what?" He asked. She moved and sat on top of him. "Why don't we make the most of it?" She said with a laugh. He smirked and pulled her down...


	7. Chapter VII

Chapter VII: A fast Judgement Day.

"The hell is he so smiley about?" One guard in the hallway asked another as Ferko walked by. He was happier than usual, a wide smile across his face as he reported to the guard station and double checked his duty roster. Harley was all over his day again. Guard her cell, take her to the recreation area, then more guarding. The only time he wasn't going to be with her that day was his mess time, which he probably would spend with her anyways. "Great day to be alive." He said to himself.

Harley was awake an hour before him, she sat in the corner of her cell staring straight at the guard in the room until he finally broke and left. The next half hour she spend hanging off the overhead bars in an acrobatic fashion. Singing to herself and laughing crazily.

"Good morning beautiful!" Ferko said as he burst through the doors. "Puddin!" Harley replied with a yelp. She enthusiastically lept down from the bars and went to the cell door, gripping those bars as she practically bounced with joy as Ferko walked over to the cell. "I take it you missed me?" He asked putting his gun against the outer cage and getting the cell keys out. "I missed you so much!" She said practically about to pry the bars open.

And surely enough as soon as the cell door was open Harley rammed into him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him as tight as she could. "Jeez you really did miss me." He chuckled and he softly returned the hug. "I miss you more than being outside!" She said practically screaming. "Ok calm down there Crazy Horse." He teased. "Hey it ain't my fault you're dating the nuttiest girl on the planet." She giggled. "I wouldn't love any other." He said lifting her up in his arms.

The whole five hour shift he had with her, she spent in his lap on the floor. "You know, I hate to bring it up. But there's one thing you aren't that I want." Harley said taking her head off his shoulder and looking at him. "I'm guessing it's the fact that I'm not insane?" He said. "Yup." She replied. "Well I could be. A few dings to the head, you know, jostle my upstairs a bit." he teased. "That's it!" Harley exclaimed. "What's it?" He asked. "Ya know how I got this way?" She started. "I got a couple hundred Volts to the head! We can do that!" She said jumping to her feet. He stayed seated on the floor and looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Or I could get fried." He said. "Aw come on! It won't hurt that bad! Trust me!" She begged. "Maybe." He replied looking up at the clock. "Hey it's one, time for your free time." He said with a grunt as he got up. "Oh you mean standing outside for two hours in a concrete prison yard?" She sighed. "Yup." He said picking up his rifle and pulling his handcuffs off his belt. "Aw F. D'ya really have ta put those on me?" She pouted. "Just until we're there." He said. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed and put out her arms. He cuffed her and led her out the door into the hall.

But as soon as he made the turn to the yard, he was stopped in front of a line of guards and the warden. One guard held up a tablet showing security footage repeating of Harley sneaking into his room. "Explain please?" The warden asked. Harley swallowed hard. "She just talked to me about random stuff that I ignored. She's crazy isn't she." Ferko said with a lie so weak the words practically died in the air. "Then why did she have our ID." The warden said as he stood over Ferko. "I don't...I have no clue." Ferko stuttered.

"Ok well lets see what she knows." The warden said looming over at Harley who was shirking behind Ferko's shoulder. "Hey!" A guard said down the hall. "Croc just got two guys!" He called. "Everyone go help but you." The warden commanded to the others and pointed at Ferko. "Ok shitsack. What were you up to last night." The warden said grabbing Harley by the arm. "I just got bored." Harley said barely audible. "I don't believe you." He said smacking her. Ferko took a step back. The warden pushed Harley into the wall. "I could kill you right now. No one cares about your meaningless life. Now what were you doing with that ID card!" He yelled in Harley's face. "Nuthin I swear." Harley squealed. The warden slammed his knee into her stomach and she dropped to the floor.

Ferko leaned back against the wall, running thoughts through his mind. Balancing everything he had to lose with what he had to gain. Meanwhile the warden was kicking Harley while she was down. He looked and her tear filled eyes looked up at him, in a mix of begging and agony. He pulled his face veil up and took a deep breath. "Well, time to make a life decision." he sighed. He aimed his rifle right at the back of the Warden's helmet. "Hey buddy." Ferko shouted. The warden turned and was shocked to have Ferko's gun in his face. "Hands. Off. My. Girl." Ferko said before pulling the trigger.

The warden went back into the wall before he slumped down dead. Harley looked up at Ferko. "My first name's Heath by the way." He said holding his hand down to her.


	8. Update Aug 222017

This is Just an update to the few who read this story. Well for one no I'm not abandoning the story don't worry. What happened is by the last released chapter, I got an explosion and I mean explosion of ideas. I figured when you write a fanfic, especially one about changing a character's affiliation like Harley and her new Joker in this story, you have a lot of freedom. So by last release I had around two chapters finished ahead of me. Now I have close to 100.


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII: Making you, "Funnier"

"Here be quick." Ferko said pulling a black crate off a rack in the storage room marked "Quinn." Harley opened it and started rustling through her stuff. "Hey F?" She asked as he went to the door to check the hall. "What?" He replied. "What did you say your name was?" She asked. "Heath." He said as he looked up and down the hall. "Sounds familiar." She said to herself.

A few minutes later she tapped on his shoulder from behind. "Ready." She said in a perky voice. He looked over his shoulder and she was standing behind him, dressed up in her trademark jester outfit, holding her bat. "Well someone's an attractive clown." He teased. "Aw you." She giggled. "Alright so I'm thinking if we-" he began. "Hold that thought." She said gripping her bat. "What now?" He asked with a bit of frustration. "I know you're not going to do it willingly, so I'm sorry I hafta do this." She said setting up a swing. "Do wha-" he was about to say just as she smacked him in the side of the head with her bat. "Sorry." She said to his now unconscious form, slumped against the doorframe.

Heath's eyes opened painfully under bright lighting. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. "What?" He asked dazed. He tried to move and felt his arms and legs were tied down. He looked to his left and Harley was sitting cross legged next to the table he was on. "What did you do?" He asked. "Well I know you wouldn't agree to getting a couple hundred volts of energy shot through your skull. So. I did the deciding for ya." She laughed.

"What are you trying to do exactly?" He asked fighting to free his arms as he spoke. "Well I got this way thanks to a few jolts to the head. So I'm gonna do it to you. That way you'll be a little funnier." She said getting up and pulling a defibrillator on a cart closer. "That's the plan anyways." She said picking up the paddles and cranking the machine up to maximum. "Harley I'm a big believer in Murphy's law when it comes to planning." He said again trying to get his arms free.

"Quit cryin ya big baby and take it like a man." She said rubbing the paddles and standing over him. "And what if I die from this?" He asked looking up at her. "Well I'll never date another guy again. Scouts honour." She joked. "Jeez now I feel really insecure." He said accepting his fate and closing his eyes. "Welp. Here goes nothin!" She said as she pressed the paddles against the side of his head and shocking him. He jolted on the table.

He was lying still for awhile, so Harley turned the voltage down a tad, rubbed the paddles, and hit him again. "Just for good measure." She said dropping them. She stared at his face for awhile. He was definitely conscious, just not saying anything, or opening his eyes. "Hey sleepyhead. We need to bust out of the prison remember." Harley said, getting impatient. Finally he spoke, his eyes still squeezed shut. Through gritted teeth he said, "Harley. Come here..."

She leaned down in his face, "Yes?" "If you ever, do that again..." he said. "You'll what?" She asked leaning closer. Suddenly he broke his arms loose from the strap and grabbed her, pulling her on top of him. "I'm just going to do it to you." He said, smiling now. He finally opened his eyes. But when he looked into hers, she seemed shocked. "What?" He asked. "Uh, puddin?" She asked. "What?" He said again. "Your eyes..." she said practically mesmerized. "Is there a mirror?" He asked.

She got up off of him and walked around looking in cabinets and on shelves. Meanwhile he sat up and began untying his legs. She came over and held a mirror in his face. He looked up and was just as shocked as she was. "My eyes. They're...red?" He said perplexed. "Sorry." She said putting the mirror down. "It's not a problem. We need to get out of here." He said as he quickly got off the table. "Where's my helmet?" He asked looking around. "Outside in the hall." She replied just as sounds of gunfire rang through the hallways. "What was that?" She asked.

He stepped out into the hall, looking up and down the corridor. "I don't see anything." She walked out behind him. "That's odd." She said preparing for anything. "Well if we can get to the vehicle depot I'd imagi-" he began to say just as a gun was fired around a corner striking his chest. He heard Harley scream his name before the shock put him out.


	10. Uploaded the wrong update file Whoops

This is Just an update to the few who read this story. Well for one no I'm not abandoning the story don't worry. What happened is by the last released chapter, I got an explosion and I mean explosion of ideas. I figured when you write a fanfic, especially one about changing a character's affiliation like Harley and her new Joker in this story, you have a lot of freedom. So by last release I had around two chapters finished ahead of me. Now I have close to 100. So what I'm doing is breaking that up into what is so far 6 sections. This section which is section 1 has 17 chapters.

So with my senior year of high school starting next week and my ever wonderful search for a decent aerospace college also going on, I'm proof reading and quad checking every chapter to make sure it's all perfect so I can just release a chapter every other day or so for a good while without too much effort. I feel since there have been so many what if fanfics that kinda died off quietly, the community deserved a fresh and continuous story.

The next chapter should be up tonight so stay tuned. Also comments are appreciated, I'd like to have a second opinion to things so I might be able to adjust the story a little. Thanks! Also just to put a rumour out there, in a far off chapter and i mean far off, another crazy red and black character comes into play w ink wink.


	11. Chapter IX

Chapter IX: A chance to secure a future.

Heath finally came to an undetermined number of minutes later. He was lying on his back in the hall. A full ache was curling through his chest as he remembered he'd been shot. He patted around expecting to see blood on his glove, there wasn't any. He rubbed his chest guard and felt a sharp hard object. He picked it off his chest and saw that a bullet had flattened into his bulletproof vest. "Oh thank god." He said with relief. He quickly got to his feet. He looked around, the only other person in the hall which was now darkened and filled with smoke was the body of his superior. "Harley?!" He yelled, no response. He strained to see through his slightly blurred vision. Down the hall aways, her bat lie on the ground. "Harley?" He called again. Still nothing.

He didn't need more motivation to run back into the shock therapy room and grab his weapon and helmet. He put it on and tightened the strap, then gripped his weapon tightly and ran down the hall to her bat. He picked it up and looked down the other hallway that connected to the one he was in. There were a few bodies of other guards, all facing toward where he was. Evidently whoever took her went that way.

He followed the pattern of guards down other halls and corridors. Past blasted open doors and shot up offices. Eventually arriving at the short stairway that led up into the large exercise yard. Blood was poring down the concrete steps from a body of a guard who'd been shot more than any human probably has ever been. Heath placed Harley's bat in the sling in his back meant for his rifle and cautiously began to move up the steps.

As the sound of alarms and chaos dinned behind him, the sound of a helicopter came into auditory dominance. He crouched just below the last step before the top and the body atop it. He looked over the body to see a tandem rotor helicopter in the distant corner of the yard. He squinted and tried to make out the figures who had just reached it. They all seemed to be prison guards, and Harley was among them. Being dragged by one of the pigtails. Heath slowly brought his weapon to lie on the body of the guard he was hiding behind. He saw four guards altogether, three standing around the helicopter whilst the fourth was trying to get Harley into the helicopter and yelling inaudibly at her. He took careful aim and fired one shot. The guard on the far left dropped. And the other two went down on their knees and searched for the shooter.

Heath enjoyed the ease of his situation as he smirked while he put his crosshair over the head of the guard remaining on the left. He pulled the trigger, "Bingo." The guard fell back dead. The remaining guard hurriedly got up and began assisting the other in forcing Harley into the helicopter. Heath wouldn't dare himself to fire while Harley was that close to the target. He retracted his rifle from his shooters perch and moved up a bit.

He moved the switch on his rifle to the automatic setting and took a deep breath. "God help me now." He said softly to himself. Then with a surge of strength he ran up the last two steps and jumped over the guards body.

He ran as fast as he could, the cold October air burning his exposed face. As he charged toward the helicopter, the guard who was originally his last target noticed him and moved down the ramp and began to fire blindly at Heath. Heath dropped to the prone position and fired a burst of shots that hit their mark in his opponents neck and head. Harley took note of this as she struggled with the last guard and screamed to Heath. Her words were drowned by the helicopters rotors but he knew she needed to be saved.

But before the other guard would let him move he unholstered his side arm and fired at Heath. A bullet glanced off his head but he knew he wasn't going to stand a chance at point blank and on the ground. So Heath dropped his head and played dead. "Heath!" Harley screamed. He lay as still as he could on the ground waiting for his time. Before long he heard the helicopter begin to take off and he looked up. The ramp was still down and beginning to move up.

Heath jumped to his feet and ran hard at the helicopter, leaving his primary weapon behind. He jumped up and grabbed the edge of the ramp. The helicopter began to lift up and pitch forward. As the altitude increased Heath held on for dear life as they passed over the swamp that surrounded the complex.

During that time he heard Harley crying loudly as whoever the other guard was shouted at her. Heath's patience was stretched when he heard a slap. Anger rose inside of him, probably more anger than when his mother divorced his father right in front of him. He pulled himself up a bit just to see over the edge of the ramp and saw Harley on a seat against the wall of the cockpit crying while the remaining guard stood over her holding a knife. Heath lifted himself up over the edge of the ramp quietly and crawled up the angle of it. Harley was still crying but noticed him. Reverting her glance back to the figure quickly. Heath stood up and slowly pulled out his pistol. Harley looked again but this time the other guard took notice. He was wearing a gas mask that hid his identity but he didn't seem like a normal guard. He turned around and noticed Heath standing in a heroic scene of glory as the orange afternoon sky behind him framed his person as he held his pistol st the figure. The other guard quickly grabbed Harley and turned around. Holding his or her knife to Harley's throat. "Drop the knife." Heath said leaning forward and jutting his weapon at the figure. "Yeah that's not going to happen." The figure said, his voice muffled by the mask. "I said drop it." Heath said again firmly. "Try me." The figure said holding the blade against Harley's skin now. She looked Heath in the eyes, hers were filled with tears. "So?" The figure said pushing the knife harder against Harley's throat. Heath looked at Harley again. Her jester head cover was missing, her hair totally frizzled, her makeup streaked and running from her tears. He sighed as he shakingly dropped his pistol to the floor of the helicopter.

"See that's better." The figure said before shoving Harley at Heath. He caught her and she hugged him as tightly as she could. Heath looked at the other mans uniform and on the vest was a name in big white letters. It read "JOKER"

"Oh for the love of Christ." Heath said rolling his eyes. The now identified joker took off his gas mask and enjoyed the sight of his two captives standing on the edge of the ramps. "Could've all been easy of you just died back in that hallway. But no, Rambo over here had to be a hero." The Joker tainted. "I'm sorry I evidently care about Harley more than you do." Heath fired back. "Oh she said I don't care. What a whore." The Joker retorted. "Look let's just get the inevitable over with." He said redrawing his pistol. "Back up."

Heath and Harley backed up to the ramp. "Farther." The Joker ordered. Holding them at gunpoint. They coupe backed to the edge. Heath looked back over his shoulder to see the altitude of the helicopter had to be at least a thousand feet or so and still climbing. "Last chance to say your goodbyes." The Joker taunted with a small laugh. Harley looked up at Heath, crying softly. "Duck and kick." Heath whispered. "What?" She replied also whispering. "Duck and kick." Heath responded with a wink. Harley thought then smirked and nodded before putting her head back on his shoulder. "Ok times up. 3..."

Heath hugged Harley tightly. "2..." He took a deep breath. "1..."

At that moment Harley quickly ducked down and moved back toward the Joker. Kicking him in the side of the leg and knocking him off balance. He fell to the ground dropping his weapon. Harley picked it up and moved past him to make sure the pilot and copilot didn't try anything. Heath quickly moved to the Joker and held him down throwing multiple punches. To which the Joker attempted to block whilst laughing.

Harley balanced her attention between the pilots and the fight behind her. It was a continuous brawl. Heath would get on top and start pounding the Joker's face with continuous punches. And then the Joker would get him off and try to force him toward the ramp. Finally after a bloody and long fight Heath finally had the Joker on the edge of the ramp. The Joker pulled a knife out of his leg pocket and pulled Heath down, putting the knife to his throat. "One of us is going to die and it's not me." The Joker smirked. Heath looked to his left and saw the Joker's pistol on the edge of the ramp as well. "Well." Heath said. "I think."

"Think what?" The Joker asked. Heath smirked. "You're wrong." He said before moving his right hand off the ramp and pushing the jokers arm down. And grabbing the pistol with his left. So he had the Joker's hand with his knife held down and the pistol against his head. "Hey Harley got any last words?" Heath asked looking over his shoulder back at her. She looked back with a smile. "Good riddance."

Heath laughed while still looking at her and pulled the trigger. Blood and brains shot out of the Jokers head as the bullet splattered his skull. Heath breathed a sigh of relief and stood up. He then kicked the Jokers body which was somehow smiling off the ramp and watched it fall out of view. Harley walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "I love ya." She said happily. "I love you too." Heath said with a smile as he pulled her close. "Thanks." Harley said. "Don't mention it." Heath replied before kissing her forehead.

Heath then turned around and wen forward to the cockpit. "Gentlemen. I believe your service is over." He said as he reached forward and pressed the Autopilot button.

Harley assisted him in dragging the pilots out of the cockpit and unceremoniously executing them on the ramp before dumping their bodies. "Where to?" Harley asked as Heath sat I one of the pilot seats. "I'm landing this thing first off. I don't want to be a target." Heath said as he undid the autopilot and started and angled decent. "Hey Heath?" Harley asked standing in the doorway. "Yes sweetheart?" He replied as he guided the helicopter toward a field. "What are we gonna do now?" She asked. "Don't know, try to blend in and get out of the area. We're going to be wanted after this you know." "Yeah I know." She replied.

Eventually the helicopter semi crashed in the field Heath was aiming for. Sliding forward and to a stop. Heath got up out of his seat and went to the back. Harley stood up off the side bench. "Sorry about the rough landing." He joked. "I've been in worse." She replied remembering Midway City. Heath surprised her by picking her up in his arms and carrying her out the back of the Helicopter. He put her down on the wheat field and held her tightly. "Well this is us. Forever." She said looking into her eyes. "Thank god." She said with a giggled before he kissed her softly in the glaring light of the October sunset.


	12. Chapter X

Chapter X: (Warning Boring Filler before something interesting. Reading this chapter may cause a sense of, "This isn't very Batman universe like but hey, it is supposed to be a spinoff.)

Harley woke up, she didn't even remember falling asleep. To her surprise, she was in a bed. "Don't tell me I was dreaming." She said not opening her eyes. She felt an arm around her, "What Harl?" She heard Heath's familiar voice answer. She finally opened an eye. She was in a room, thankfully not Black Site. She looked left and saw a door and a window, right and saw Heath lying next to her. "Where are we?" She asked. "Let's just say you're lucky I have a wallet with a credit card." He teased. "A hotel?" She asked further. "Yep. In the middle of flat out nowhere." He replied. She looked back up at the ceiling, "They're gonna look for us you know. We don't exactly blend in." Harley sighed.

He sat up and looked at her expression. "What's wrong Harley?" He asked. "Heath..." she said with a crack in her voice as she looked up into his eyes. "Yes?" He replied. "I wanna go home." She said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Gotham?" He asked. She rolled over and curled up in a ball, sobbing softly. "Harley?" Heath said leaning over her and taking hold of her gloved hand.

She looked up at him with her now streaked face. "Do you love me?" He asked.

After a slight pause she squeezed his hand and replied softly. "Yes." He replied silently with a warm smile and laid back down behind her, keeping hold of her hand. "Heath?" She asked still facing away. "Yes Harl?"

"Are you my new Joker?" She asked. He didn't hesitate to hug her, "I'll try." He said. "Yes or no." She said with a sniffle.

He stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Smile my Jester, for thou have acquired a Clown of love."

Harley giggled at the tease. "I like you more already." She said as she pressed herself back against his body. "We'll jack a car tomorrow, then I'll take you home." He said assuringly. Harley replied with a humming "mhmm." But she was thinking about a map she saw a year ago. A map that had ten locations on it and one of them was between Gotham City and Louisiana. And Heath was going to become the next Joker alright. 100%...


End file.
